


The Last Letter From Your UnEducated Writer

by vennlime



Series: UnEducated [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bitch I'm going to make up shit, Butler Matsukawa, Caretaker Matsukawa, Cleaner Matsukawa, Educated Tooru, Fire, Hierarchy, Hurt, Letters, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Poems, Poetry, Rich Oikawa Tooru, Take over the business bitch, Uneducated Matsukawa, WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PARTY!?, Writer Matsukawa, Wtf I can't think of tags, non-canon, tagging is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vennlime/pseuds/vennlime
Summary: If You Are Not Ready To Clean Your House, You Shouldn't Own One.
Series: UnEducated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Last Letter From Your UnEducated Writer

**Author's Note:**

> I know what happens.

There were many types of people in the world: some people were born wealthy, some people worked their way up, some people were born poor, some people were born unlucky.

_That’s how the world works and it will never change._

July 20th, 1994 was a special year for the Oikawa household. They had finally had a son, someone who could, according to them, properly run their business in the future once they were too old to continue themselves.

Sixteen years later, July 20th, 2010, was a wonderful day for the Oikawa family’s son, Tooru, but an unlucky day for the far lesser known Matsukawa’s son, Issei. 

He had to become Tooru’s personal caretaker, or butler. He forgot the word they used.

This was considered unlucky due to the rumours spread around his neighbourhood about the family, it ranged from stories of them being immortal,vampires, werewolves, and more. The most popular story and the one that most people believed to be true was that the family had made a deal with the devil and _that’s_ why they were so rich.

Issei was only one year Tooru’s junior but he treated him like he was a child, or like he was far less educated than him- which, wasn’t _too_ far from the truth. His family _was_ uneducated, _he was uneducated._

Out of all the days in the year, Issei would only get one break- is what Tooru had decided when he was younger- and he definitely kept to his word.

The one day Issei got off was the New Year’s Holiday, but Issei had stopped going the day he received a letter a month after his 17th birthday. Unable to read it, he assumed it was just the usual mail Tooru got and handed it to him.

“Matsukawa,” Oikawa started, staring up at him, a paper in hand from the opened letter, “I’m one for jokes, as you know, but are you being serious right now?” He asked.

Matsukawa blinked at the usage of his full last name then looked at the paper and back at Oikawa, “Is somethin’ wrong?”

“Why _of course_ something is wrong, Matsukawa!” Oikawa crossed his arms, “Right here on this paper it reads that both of your parents have passed away while they were resting. Isn’t that terrible? This means you no longer have anyone to celebrate your New Year’s Day with.”

Matsukawa opened his mouth to speak, but Oikawa only began talking again- Issei couldn’t interrupt, it was rude for the uneducated to speak over someone superior.

“Hush now, don’t say a word. You’ll spend the rest of your time with my family instead.” Oikawa decided, then clicked his tongue, “Now, that won’t be a problem, will it, Mattsun?” He asked in a voice deceptively sweet.

Unable to fight with the other, to know the punishments that would await him if he did so, Matsukawa only shook his head. “No, sir.” 

_The uneducated can’t disagree with their superiors._

“As I thought!” He smiled then his face turned to its cold expression, “Now get out of my sight and return to your work.”

And Matsukawa did.

_Maybe he could’ve seen his parents more if he would’ve known that when he received that dreaded letter, it fell upon the day of April 1st._

Celebrations with the Oikawa household- and their one million guests- weren’t too bad. The only bad thing that Issei could think of would be the stares from people who were far older, far wealthier than him. There were insults here and there but he didn’t pay attention to it.

_It was better to do that, to try and forget._

__

__

Just like he wanted to forget the Christmas celebration the family had that year. 

_The uneducated have no say in anything._

Oikawa moved into his own house with Matsukawa that year.

While cleaning around the house, Issei enjoyed trying to learn new things whether it was how to say words, how to use those words, how to read those words, and how to write them.

After years of Oikawa asking him: “Can’t you read?”

He finally managed to read a full letter for the other. 

Tooru’s stunned silence was enough to make him nervous- no, that wasn’t it. He felt good, like he did something good. Having Oikawa stay quiet was good.

_It almost made him wish he could shut Oikawa up for good._

A week after that, Oikawa called him into his office, getting up as Matsukawa entered the room, gesturing to his chair. “Sit here, Mattsun.”

Naturally, he obeyed.

A pen and a piece of lined paper was sat down in front of him.

“I’ve heard you read multiple letters, but are you able to write your own?” Oikawa asked.

Matsukawa opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

“From now on, Matsukawa,” Oikawa smiled, “I want you to take five minutes, every day, at the same time, to write something. If you continue to do this successfully, I’ll be sure to reward you with fewer chores and possibly a better lifestyle. You’ve been treating me well all this time, wouldn’t you agree?”

Matsukawa could hardly hold back his smile, “I’d hope so, sir.”

“Now get to writing. Five minutes, every day at twelve.”

And Matsukawa stuck to it, even going as far as to read what he wrote to Oikawa. He believed the other enjoyed it.

**Monday: July 13th, 2015  
Ignite**  
_dear Oikawa Tooru  
i will set a fire to yor pen  
so i can ignite this words  
until they are scarred into Your  
memory._

“That was very good, Mattsun. But now that I’m looking at your paper, you need to work on your spelling.” A hum, “Also, you should have a capital ‘D’ in ’dear,’ ‘yor’ is spelled ‘your’- how did you spell it both wrong and right? You should capitalize your ‘I’s, they’re important alone..” Oikawa continued to explain multiple things to him, but he had been focusing on that sentence:

‘They’re important alone.’ 

So that would mean he is too.

**Tuesday, July 14th, 2015  
Lunch**  
_Dear Oikawa Tooru.  
If you’ve had a knife to your  
neck for breakfast.  
A punch for lunch.  
Dirty looks at dinner.  
Then maybe you have won.  
Maybe._

This time he receives a forced laugh, “That’s very violent, don’t you agree, Matsukawa?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Is there anything on your mind, Matsukawa?”

“No, sir.”

A superior can not tell when you lie if they truly can not read your mind.

“You should try using commas, Mattsun.”

**Wednesday, July 15th, 2015  
Party**  
_Dear Oikawa Tooru,  
You looked across  
The Room at Me,  
Your glance  
Finds Mine.  
You know The Secret,  
It’s not just Mine.  
No one will ever know  
Since The World  
Is blind._

“Why did you capitalize some of those words, Matsukawa?”

“They were important to me, sir.”

“I see.”

**Thursday: July 16th, 2015  
_This House_** _  
Things this house  
has taught me:  
Struggle, pressure,  
independence, and freedom._

**Friday: July 17th, 2015**

_I was  
very busy  
today._

**Saturday: July 18th, 2015  
Trapped**  
_I’ve learned that  
when an animal  
feels trapped  
it does anything  
to escape._

**Sunday: July 19th, 2015  
New Information**  
_Oikawa Tooru, did you  
know that they  
refer to the uneducated  
as animals.  
Animals kill others,  
so I guess they weren’t  
completely wrong.  
But, Oikawa Tooru,  
that would make you and  
I  
one in the same_

**Monday 20th, 2015.  
Oikawa Tooru’s 21st birthday.**

_It was not a happy day for the Oikawa household._

Matsukawa knew this before they did, he watched the flames he had set grow in size.

Oikawa had been long dead before then, he wasn’t that cruel. He knew Tooru hadn’t felt a thing.

The last letter he had written was probably burning in the house as he began leaving, chasing after his freedom.

_Dear Oikawa Tooru,_

__

__

If You Are Not Ready To Clean Your House, You Shouldn't Own One.

It Should Catch On Fire.

It Should Burn Down.

_And So Should You._

~~There were many types of people in this world: some people were born wealthy, some people worked their way up, some people were born poor, some people were born unlucky.~~

~~~~

~~~~

~~That’s how the world works and it will never change.~~

There are many types of people in this world: some are born wealthy, some work their way up, some were born poor, some were born unlucky.

There were also the few who were born to chase their desires.

There were rare mixes, there were sudden miracles.

Because that’s how the world works.

Maybe it will change.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, he really did that, huh?


End file.
